Such Sweet Sorrow
by Oderschvank
Summary: After being so close to a rescue, Orihime struggles to remain strong and hopeful. When all seems lost, she finds solace in an unlikely source; and what blossoms in the barren wasteland binding them together will surprise them both. UlquiHime
1. Resonance

**Such Sweet Sorrow**

**I **: Resonance

There was a stinging buzzing in her head, or rather, resonating through her very being. Everything was spinning, spiraling out of control before her very eyes. The somehow lifeless sky above them that stretched on forever seemed to be suspended in time; the eerie sun above providing no warmth with its muted rays. Her heart was beating faster and faster with each second. The blade sliced through the air carelessly as the sound of blood spattering echoed through her mind. Somewhere along the line, she had convinced herself it was all nothing more than a terrible nightmare she'd awaken from.

Then another body hit the ground.

"What did I tell you!? You're no match for me!"

"Ken…Kenpachi!"

The enormous captain of the eleventh division fell haphazardly upon the dusty ground in a motionless, bloody heap. In the distance, she could see someone else upon the ground stirring; his strawberry colored hair clearly visible from such a distance. How she wanted to run to him at that moment and heal him again, but with the horrifying snake-like being before her, it wasn't possible. Her gaze remained transfixed on him; unaware of the fact that their slithering foe had reverted back to normal.

"Orihime…Stay over there!"

"But Ichi–!"

Her words hung limply in the air while she watched in horror as the tall espada proceeded to thrust his foot into her would-be-savior's chest. An ungodly and terrifying gargling sound escaped his lips; blood spewing forth from his open mouth. _Silence._

"Inchigo!" she screeched, running towards him as quickly as she could manage. The thunderous sounds of her footsteps were almost as loud as her heart pounding from within her chest. "Soten Kisshun, I rej-!"

Before she could finish her command, she was met by a harsh fist which sent her reeling backwards and careening towards the ground. Determined, she fought back the tears that threatened to spill and glared at her attacker from her spot. She couldn't let her friends die. Kenpachi, Nel…Ichigo. Through the pain, she managed to sit up.

"Oh, Pet-sama. You're even more beautiful when you're pissed off!"

Her grey eyes clouded over in a mixture of anger and fear at the sickly nickname that she had heard before. Who would protect her now that everything had fallen apart? Strawberry hair only swayed in the breeze.

"Looks like you're all mine, Pet-sama!" Her stomach twisted and coiled over itself again and again. She had not the will power to make herself run, but where would she run to? The other captains and her friends were close by, but what could _she _do? _She_, after all, was nothing more than a _burden._

A split second later, cold thin digits wrapped themselves around her dainty neck as she was pulled roughly from the ground. She quickly found herself face to face with the sickening espada. She could feel his humidly warm breath on her face, causing her to fight back the urge to gag. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. She couldn't feel.

"You're an annoying bunch, you know that?" he hissed. "To think I had to use my released form is…_intriguing_." His lips curled up into a sadistic grin afterwards. She cringed inwardly and began to struggle harder when she felt his tongue make a slow, wet trail from her neck towards her ear. Everything was getting darker.

Then it happened. A figure from behind Nnoitora had wrapped their hand around the arm that bound her, causing an almost instant change in Nnoitora's sadistic demeanor. The reiatsu was rolling off the person in continuous, deadly waves; choking her even more with their sheer power. Was this her knight in shining armor?

'_Ichigo!' _she cried mentally. Almost joyously. Though, once she willed herself to open one eye, that thought was shattered into a million jagged shards.

"Release her, Nnoitora."

She was met by the daunting sight of hardened viridian orbs and a deep, threatening frown. The stoic espada didn't even seem to regard her with so much as a glance, but when Nnoitora's grip did not lessen, he didn't hesitate to punish him further. Ceasing his arm with even more force, he broke the skin and crushed the bones in his arm into pieces, causing Nnoitora to howl in pain. She was airborne for a matter of seconds before she hit the ground, leaving her gasping for air and coughing wildly.

"Ulquiorra, what are you doing!?"

His fuse was quite short at that moment after finally being released from his dark and dank prison within the caja negacion. He certainly had no patience for the likes of Nnoitora.

"Such inane questions with conspicuous answers need not be asked," Ulquiorra replied offhandedly, closing his eyes for a moment. "Get out of here Nnoitora." For the first time since his arrival, his mordant gaze shifted towards the battered and broken young woman at their feet.

"Before I kill you."

"Tch…I'll let you clean up my little mess then," Nnoitora sneered while gripping his arm and stammering away. "Until next time, _Pet-sama…_"

An eerie silence hung in the air between the two; neither moving an inch.

"_Kenpachi, Nel…Ichigo," _she thought helplessly; a loud whimper escaping her lips as she covered her face with her bloodied hands. If only she were stronger, were more determined, more resolved. If only...

"Get up, woman."

How she had come to loathe that robotic and cold voice with everything within her.

"We return to your cell now."

"I will not return there!" she cried out, flailing her thin arms upwards at him; only to have him grasp her wrist afterwards. The next few seconds were a blur.

* * *

With the blink of an eye, Orihime found herself back in the dreaded white cell of her nightmares, within the foreboding citadel that she saw from a lengthy distance only moments previously. The walls seemed to be closing in on her even more at that moment, and the buzzing in her head only grew louder. His grip on her arm quickly lessened as he moved briskly to the side and only stared blankly at her. She started to tremble gently before him, though, the reasoning for such actions were unclear to him at that moment. Humans were, after all, _strange_ creatures.

"How…"

Her weakened and languid voice echoed off the walls as she trailed off; seemingly trying to gather her words carefully. Or to gather the strength to speak them.

"How _could you?"_ she whispered in a caustic tone, only causing the melancholy espada to regard her with his usual sullen glower. Certainly the answer to her simple question was entirely discernable with even the slightest bit of thought. "Why…?" she whimpered, her body shuddering violently while she attempted to stop choking on her own words, as well as the tears that were perambulating down her perfect face. Her titian tresses piled over her quivering shoulders in waves just as her emotions finally broke loose.

"Why have you done this!?" she screeched distraughtly, clenching her fists at her side all the while. Still, his usual expression remained unchanged, and he, motionless. He knew precisely what specific event she spoke of. Even when her warm hand met the flesh of his cold porcelain-like face once again. Even when she threw her fists into his chest in a fit of uncontrollable angst. He remained there, completely robotic in his static demeanor. He could crush her very being while barely lifting a finger, but yet, he stood there and did nothing. He took it all. "I'd rather be dead than to be stuck in this prison with you! You're the one who hurt Ichigo earlier…You're completely _heartless_!" Only when her open palm came in contact with his chest once again, did his expression finally change. His gaze shifted to the smear of something crimson upon his hakama.

Blood.

He looked down at her hands as she continued to spew more words at him; words that he honestly paid no heed. _'She has clenched her fists so tight, that the nails broke the skin,'_ he thought passively. With her hand raised at him once again, he reached up and grabbed her wrist firmly. His stern teal eyes bored into her very soul as he glared at her.

"Enough."

Her body had finally given out as she collapsed upon herself; though the tremors did not cease. When it finally seemed there would be no more lashing out from her, he let go of her wrist, it falling limply into her lap there after. Why was she so upset? Had she truly expected him to not take her back to Los Noches? _Pathetic. _

"Why couldn't you just let me die?" she murmured with her head bowed. Her long locks blocked her face from view, but his gaze remained transfixed on the wall directly before him. Her needless crying wasn't of concern to him, thought it was starting to wear on his already thinned nerves.

"You know the answer to the question you just spoke," he deadpanned, closing his eyes as though he were losing patience. "Aizen needs your power."

"I do not care what Aizen wants."

Ulquiorra signed indignantly and planted his hands into his pockets; a typical mannerism of his. He didn't have the time for this needless banter. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Woman," he said darkly. "Get up and compose yourself." It was only then that Ulquiorra noticed the state of her former room. The door had been blown open, there was blood upon the floor and everything was in disarray. He sighed again. _Grimmjow._

"Such impudence."

Orihime looked when she suddenly heard footsteps making their way towards the open doorway. She observed as he called forth two servants, though, she couldn't make out what he said. Not that she cared.

"They will take you to a new room," he spoke monotonously. "I'll be back to check on you later."

She felt her heart drop through her stomach to see him disappear again, for she knew he was probably on his way back to the battlefield. She screamed in mental agony; it's virulent sound reverberating off the walls through Los Noches. Ulquiorra only continued in his steadfast march through the halls of the citadel, but, the sound of her screams were not easily blocked. Even from a distance.

* * *

"Well, _that's_ pathetic!"

"Apache, don't be so loud…"

"Oh, shut up, Sun-Sun."

"Ul-Ulquiorra!"

Breathing in lightly after his sudden arrival, his hardened orbs scanned the undulating dunes before him. Something was very different, but all his questions were answered swiftly.

"It would seem they have retreated rather hastily," said a robust blonde-haired espada. Her mouth remained covered by her uniform, but her narrowed green eyes remained trained on Ulquiorra. Two other scantily clad arrancar, as well as one more reservedly dressed, remained motionless behind her.

"Is that so?"

She nodded and crossed her arms over her large chest with a sigh. She motioned towards her fraccion to follow with the flick of a finger a moment later. "We'll get Grimmjow and Tesla back to Los Noches," she noted dully as though it were an effort in and of itself for her to speak. Ulquiorra didn't respond as the four figures grew smaller into the distance. His hands remained stiffly in his pockets as the white sands of Hueco Mundo danced across the barren landscape. His silken black hair brushed up against the side of his ashen face in the wind's fluctuating wake. His frown deepened once more before he turned back towards Los Noches. He was gone moments later.

* * *

_A/N: When I mentioned a "snake-like being" in the beginning, I'm referring to Nnoitora's released form. I know it hasn't been shown yet, but I thought it the only (semi) plausible way for him to defeat Kenpachi and Ichigo. I get sick of Ichigo and co. always winning anyhow. __As for the whole retreating thing at the end, I'll more than likely get into explaining that more in the next chapter, as well as the reasoning for it. As well as what happened with Kenpachi and Ichigo vs. Nnoitora._

_Please read and **review**. All comments welcome. And also,_ **_I don't own Bleach. That goes for the rest of the story_**.


	2. To Tear Her Apart

**Such Sweet Sorrow**

**II **: To Tear Her Apart

Aizen's remaining espada army had gathered at his request after the retreat of Orihime's would be rescuers. Not sure as to his reaction to what had occured, the six remaining espada stood rigidly before their master. He had taken great pleasure in watching his creations duke it out against the infiltrators. Even as they rose and fell.

"Halibel, what say you?" Aizen mused. "Why did you let them escape?"

The blonde-haired espada simply sighed and closed her eyes momentarily as if annoyed by the question. "Is it not dishonorable to attack a retreating foe?" Her emerald eyes flickered open for an instant towards Aizen high atop his mighty throne; long enough to see his slight smirk before she looked away again. The lanky Nnoitora seemed to snarl in disgust from his position further down in the line; though he was halted from saying anything after Aizen's dark gaze floated over him.

"Ahh, so that's it," Aizen started. Propping an elbow up upon his throne's arm, he rested his head casually against his open palm and closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Very well." An uneasy silence hung about the group that stood in a perfectly still and silent line before their master.

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen?" answered the obedient teal-eyed espada.

"Accompany our prisoner to the infirmaries and battlegrounds," he started, smirking once again. "I would like to see to it that her time here does not go wasted. Until I can dispose of her, of course." Anyone who knew Aizen even relatively well could sense that his voice retained no such sympathy or concern within it. He couldn't be bothered with, much less care, about the well being of his minions. But the orange-haired girl, so full of light, intrigued him. Breaking her hope into just enough pieces to which she'd do their bidding without thought, was the goal; her Godly abilities, the prize. Ulquiorra was simply the one chosen to accomplish it. The dreaded undertaker and his victim.

And that was perfectly fine.

Ulquiorra eyed Aizen carefully before answering obediently. "Understood, Aizen."

"Report back once all is done."

Without even one word more, Aizen rose from his throne and turned his back on the line of espada before him. He was followed by the ever grinning, silver-haired, and dark skinned shinigamis as their forms disappeared into the blackness that stretched out behind the mighty throne. The line of espada finally relaxed and subsequently dispersed.

"Tch, and here I thought I had gotten rid of that useless fool Tesla!" Nnoitora spat out as he walked on by Ulquiorra; his tattered arm held in a rigid position out of pain. "Bring Pet-sama my way when you're done, will ya Ulquiorra? I have unfinished business with her." He smirked and licked his lips. "I need my arm to be fixed, too."

'_Disgusting.' _

* * *

"Orihime…" Ichigo mumbled as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair. His head was still spinning, trying to remember what exactly had happened. He could vaguely remember the espada's sickle blades ripping through his body, and a blood curdling scream that followed that. Orihime's scream. Then his eyes shot open. "Where is Orihime?"

"Ahh, Ichigo. You startled me," replied a blonde-haired man with a hat upon his head. His reply was seemingly carefree, and he had neatly avoided the youth's question.

"Urahara!"

Closing his eyes in thought, the blonde motioned for Ichigo to remain clam. "It would seem," Urahara started, eyeing Ichigo carefully before he continued on. He sighed gently as the tension hanging in the air only grew thicker while he fanned himself. "That she was recaptured." At the mention of the word, he shot up from his cot upon the floor and looked upon the man angrily. How could he have let it happen? They were so close. So close to bringing her home.

"Why am I back here?" Ichigo growled, struggling to keep himself to his feet as pain radiated through his very being. "We just ran away? We left Orihime with those monsters!"

"Sit down."

Ichigo's expression drastically softened at the sound of the voice that had interrupted him. Looking towards the doorway, he was met by the stern glare of Byakuya. "Do you honestly think you could've defeated that espada? Let alone those ranked above him?" the taller man asked coolly; his expression unchanged. Ichigo clenched his teeth while a low growl could be heard emanating from within him.

"Of course I could've! How could you all leave Orihime in that place?" Ichigo questioned angrily, remembering Grimmjow's words before their lengthy battle. He shuddered visibly. "Does her life mean nothing suddenly!"

"They will not kill her," Urahara started calmly. "At least not yet. Calm yourself, Ichigo. Orihime may not be in the best position, but she certainly will be safe for a while."

"I can't just leave her there," Ichigo grunted; his clenched fists shaking with the fury burning within. Urahara's claims for Orihime's safety did nothing to quell the wild beating of his furious heart. "Do we just sit around and do nothing?"

"Become stronger."

Deep inside he knew it to be true, even if he was reluctant to admit it. He could remember her face after he had finally defeated Grimmjow. How her hope had returned to her usually radiant being, and the longing glance they both shared at that moment. How she smiled, and the horrified look upon her face before his world fell into what seemed to be a never ending night. He had failed her, and for that, he'd never forgive himself. Byakuya's words echoed in his mind, however. _Get stronger._

"We all must," Byakuya added as he turned and left as quietly as he came.

Defeated and bereft of much happiness at that moment, Ichigo remained still with his glassy orbs averted towards the floor. A moment later, his eyes widened. "Where are Kenpachi and the others?" he asked urgently.

"He is back at Soul Society recovering from his wounds," Urahara added quietly. "The others, they are completely fine."

For the first time since he had awoken from his deep slumber, Ichigo breathed an emphatic sigh of relief that carried through the air gently, only to be sucked back in sharply a second later. "And Nel? She is alright?" The older man only regarded the youth with a curious glance, seemingly confused by the question, until a moment later, he seemed to remember something.

"Ahh, I almost forgot!" he vociferated, causing Ichigo to falter momentarily. "The one you call Nel, she was taken into the care of two others, whose names seem to escape me at the moment…" He seemed to drift off into thought; his mouth open as he retraced the information given to him Renji and the others.

'_Dondo Chaka and Pesche…I'm glad she is safe.'_

"You must rest, Ichigo," Urahara added. "Gain your health back and join the others. They're all preparing for what's to come."

'_This time we won't be unprepared.' _Ichigo thought resolvedly. His gaze drifted towards the window at his side. He almost smiled. _'Hang in there, Orihime.'_

_

* * *

_It felt like she had been running for hours on end, yet she was completely still. The endless white ceiling stretched out above her, like far stretching fluffy white clouds in the sky above. Everything about the palace that imprisoned her seemed fake; surreal. Everywhere her grey orbs looked, there was nothing but white. Beautiful, porcelain, pure white. Such a contradicting truth, considering death and darkness seemed to hide in every niche of the citadel.

Her lithe and frail fingers traced over the trails of blood that ran down her dress as vivid memories of what had just occurred raced through her mind. The sound of the door opening from the other side quickly tore her away from any further thinking. That, she didn't mind. Ulquiorra looked upon her silently from his spot at the doorway. Much to his pleasure, she had stopped with the needless crying and tantrums. "Aizen is in need of your power. Come."

When she didn't move, he took note of the blood on her dress and sighed in disdain at her appearance.

"Five minutes," he deadpanned, earning a curious glance from Orihime. His words hovered in the thin air between the two; his voice devoid of any such emotion that might lead one to believe he was actually living. Or, that maybe, _just maybe_, a beating heart or actual conscience lurked somewhere inside his hollowed and cold frame. "You have five minutes to clean yourself up and get dressed." Not a moment later did the door quietly close, and Orihime was left alone again; the crisp and eerie breeze that ripped through the room her only lifeless companion.

She could feel the tears welling up in her already bloodshot and pained orbs, but she pushed them away. She wouldn't give them – _him –_ the satisfaction of seeing her broken and in tears. Her frown was replaced with a forlorn smile that she had somehow mustered from deep within; but like dust carried away in a momentary and gentle breeze, it floated from her lips and was laid to rest back from whence it came. Maybe if she became as deluded and lifeless as her prison keeper, would Los Noches be more bearable than it was at that moment. Orihime didn't consider herself a hateful person, no matter what terrible circumstances might have befallen her in the past. But, there was something so loathsome and horrifying about her quietly lethal keeper. The way he regarded her friends – who had sacrificed everything for her - and the way he looked upon her with such an empty gaze only increased those feelings. He made her heart palpitate with an unending fear that never dissipated, but only grew more fervently with each agonizingly long second she spent there. She hated him. She hated the power he had over her, everything he represented, and everything he was.

And everything he wasn't.

No tears found their way from her eyes to her cheeks, but her resolve was gradually breaking apart into miniscule pieces that fell carelessly towards the ground and through her rigid digits. She walked over to the small – white, of course – sink within her room and watched blankly as the blood was washed from her hands and disappeared through the drain. She quickly retrieved another set of clothing from within the closet anddrifted towards the door slowly; tapping upon its surface to signify she had done as she was told. She was met by the empty gaze of Ulquiorra who turned on his heels, with his hands in his pockets. Their footsteps echoed off the high walls of Los Noches as she kept her gaze directly before her. But just as she was drifting into a mindless, lackadaisical state, she noticed a small light off towards her right.

Down a winding hall, she saw its beckoning rays. An exit? Something inside was screaming at her to run. Or maybe she just had a death wish. Whatever it was, she ran towards it as hard as she could. Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks at the sound of quickening footsteps making their way away from him and sighed indignantly at her disappearing form. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he turned and walked casually after her.

Her heart was beating in tandem with her thunderous stride whilst she gasped for air. She tore through the hallway, feeling as though she wasn't getting any closer to the small light she thought she saw down the long and winding hall. Then there was impact.

"Mmmph!" came the gruff grunt of whomever she had just careened straight into. Her heart fell through her stomach and landed at her feet at the sight before her. She looked upwards, way up. She was met by the pained glare of the tenth espada who seemed to be cringing in his spot. "The hell! Your head is hard as a rock!" he roared. A terrified shrill escaped her then quivering, thin lips as she shot back up and around the immense man in her path. With the fear of the Gods within her, she made with even more burning celerity towards her shrinking goal.

"Oi! Ulquiorra, your prisoner is getting away!"

"Idiot," Ulquiorra murmured blandly. "Surely you have better things to do than annoy me, Yami." After shooting the enormous espada a caustic, yet lazyglare, he simply skimmed by him without so much as an after thought. Only scratching his head momentarily, the dimwitted giant continued on his way.

Somehow, Ulquiorra found her trying to get away, interesting. Almost amusing to a certain point. Though, considering her past doings of the day and what he himself had endured not too long ago, it was more of a nuisance than anything. Somewhere deep inside he was still intrigued by the human girl, however slight that interest was. It was, of course, an interest of cruel intent. Clearly, she must've known she could not escape the prison or his cold grasp, but yet, she carried on in her endless – but pathetic – attempts to maintain some glimmer of hope.

And that hope, he was going to destroy it.

In his musings, the stoic espada had closed his eyes, and when he had finally lifted his lids to reveal his brilliantly colored orbs, his prisoner had become but a speck of white down the hall. He sighed incredulously before ending their little game.

_Shatter._

She screeched to a halt at the sight of someone standing directly before her, and dared to pry her eyes open after closing them in fear. Her heart fluttered within her chest, and her next breath hitched in her throat at what was so suddenly in her path.

Orihime found herself faced by Ulquiorra once again; their faces a mere couple inches apart at that moment. She could feel his icy breath upon her cheeks, and his eyes seemed even more vibrant than usual. Her then dimming and once gleaming aura fought for supremacy with his overpowering dark and cold presence that wafted over her. His coattails flittered about in his wake before sluggishly resting against his back once more. There was a pregnant pause between the two and she could feel the sweat beading on her forehead. She didn't realize how labored her breathing had become.

"_Woman_."

His dark tone was dripping with mal intent, and it made her quiver violently. He took great pleasure in intimidating her through such menial means, and she knew it. He remained still and silent for a few moments, as if daring her to try and take off again.

"Do you honestly think you can escape?"

She finally took a step away from him, but he followed by stepping towards her in turn. Orihime clenched the material of her dress in her tightening fists, but took to saying and doing nothing. How would she have responded, after all? She was convinced she was going to be punished, and severely. But, Ulquiorra's forms of punishment were far worse than any physical harm she could be inflicted with. _No, h_e wouldn't dare hurt her using his hands or weapons, but rather, with his monstrous words that were like a slow acting poison that coursed through her body and destroyed her over time. His robotic way of talking was further insult to injury. Ulquiorra, the master of verbal warfare.

"Must I tell you again?" he questioned monotonously. "Your friends were foolish for attempting your rescue. You should feel embarrassed that those pieces of trash were imbecilic enough to so much as contemplate such a thing." His harsh gaze remained transfixed on her, though her eyes wouldn't dare look into his. He had suspected, considering his past experiences with her, she would lash out at him once again. That wouldn't matter though. He had allowed her a few free blows and that wouldn't be happening again; he had her number and knew it well.

"They were lucky to escape with their lives."

Something flourished in her decaying soul to hear those words, if even for a moment. Though she tried to hide it, her eyes were wide with surprise at the thought of anyone escaping with their lives. She almost felt, happy.

"Those cowards you're running for, that you call friends, abandoned you," he added, as if to amend his slip up of giving out information that might give her the starkest light of hope.

_Almost._

That word, _abandoned_, hit her harder than anything else he could've said, or did for that matter. Her eyes slowly turned towards the ground they stood upon as she contemplated upon his statement. Was it really true? Had she been forsaken? _No. That would never happen._

Then suddenly the sun broke through the clouds.

There was a faint smile playing sadly upon her lips. Her friends had managed to escape with their lives, and that was all that should, and did matter to her. She could bear the seemingly never ending days in Hueco Mundo that somehow faded into each other, so long as they were safe. At least, she thought she could. Though in her heart she knew what the reasoning for their retreat was, she hoped – more than anything – that she'd be left to wither away in the desert that stretched out all around them.

"Come. Aizen has tasks for you to complete."

Nodding her head slowly, the once lively girl followed after her keeper to wherever they may be going in the vast wasteland surrounding them. She had, within her small hands and in her still beating heart, something to hold onto. Something that would keep her going and sane in the madness that was all around her. A glimmer of _something_.

* * *

Orihime found herself questioning why Ulquiorra didn't just choose to use his teleportation-like ability to get them where they needed to be as she trudged on behind him. She took note, quietly, of everything they passed on their way. Maybe he made her walk on such a long journey as a cruel form of punishment for her earlier actions, because it was certainly tiring after the day's events. Or maybe he enjoyed the stroll. _No, that was far too…human._ She gave up eventually, and just followed obediently behind him and his floating coattails until they had arrived at their destination.

She recognized the place as an infirmary of sorts, as could be seen by her diminished expression. Laid out before her were the lifeless bodies of Grimmjow Jeagerjacques and the one whom Nnoitora had called Tesla. She suddenly felt sick, and knew what Aizen wanted her to do without Ulquiorra having to instruct her as such. Dropping to her knees before the blue-haired, abrasive espada, she began to reject Grimmjow's injuries first. Once the deed was done, Orihime dropped her head, as if ashamed by her actions. Ulquiorra only watched silently from a few feet away, none _too_ amazed or bothered with her abilities, which he had seen in action before. As unfazed as he would've liked to think he was, he still watched her ministrations out of the corner of his eye. The sexta espada rose triumphantly from his spot, and left after receiving a glare so cold from Ulquiorra, that it would strike fear in the hardest of warriors. They still had unfinished business.

Then she turned her attention towards Nnoitora's lapdog and followed her previous actions once again. His injuries, near fatal from she could tell, were difficult to reject; but, some time later she had accomplished the goal and rose from her spot. She just wanted to head back to her room, where she could be alone with her thoughts. Unfortunately, there was much more to be done.

"You are not done yet," Ulquiorra murmured in observance of her changed expression. Once again, he quietly began towards yet another destination where she would surely be forced into similar situations that would plague her forever. Without protest, she followed.

"Thank you."

The familiar voice made her stop in her tracks and look over her shoulder. It hadn't been her imagination playing sadistic tricks on her as she originally thought. Did such words exist in the vocabulary of Aizen's arrancar army? The sandy-haired young man's fleeting smile seemed like an illusion to her as well. She didn't know, nor want to respond to his strange gratitude. She only nodded and turned away.

Hours later it had all been done, and she was returned to her room. Nearly half of Aizen's top warriors had been wiped out after long and grueling battles; battles her friends had fought courageously. And she, she had put them all back together again single handedly. So disturbed by her own thoughts, she was unaware of the cart being wheeled into her room until it was directly next to her.

"Here is your meal."

She knew his next words well.

"I will return in one hour."

_A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter; I was very pleased to read what you all thought.As for the bunch of people who added me to their alert list, but didn't review, I'd love to hear from you as well! D: I've become aware that some things in the first chapter might've been a little confusing, especially towards the end (apologies), but I hope I've ironed them out in this here (lengthy) chapter. And go figure that Kubo would show Nnoitora's release directly after I submit the first chapter. I'll get to fixing that soon. Anyhow, next chapter things will start to steam along a bit more since I've settled everything else down. That being said, please bear with me. Enjoy and please **review.**_


	3. Desert Flower

**Such Sweet Sorrow  
****Chapter Three  
**Desert Flower

With both hands stuffed lifelessly within the depths of his deep pockets, Ulquiorra glided carelessly down the seemingly endless halls of Los Noches. His stern expression remained static; the sounds of his footsteps resounding off the walls. Whereas his mind was usually unoccupied and devoid of any thoughts, he found himself thinking back to what had just transpired. Thoughts of the human woman. His charge, however annoyingly defiant she could be, responded much differently to Aizen's orders than he thought. She provided no protest. No fiery passion burned in her eyes any longer. He noted, much to his pleasure, that her once lively eyes – similar in color to the sky that hung above Hueco Mundo, he thought – were empty. Whatever originally burned there was now extinguished and trampled upon. Her hope had been shattered with ease and precision. Or _maybe_ he just didn't try hard enough to see it.

Unbeknownst to her gloomy keeper, she retained some small seed of something. Something that had taken root within her and was known only to her. He, the unknowing gardener, had planted it himself.

_'…Such a strong woman…'_

Why had he thought such a thing? She was still trash, but there _was_ something more to her than first meets the eye. He initially had seen it when the girl rose against Yami during their first meeting, and again when she had slapped him.

_Defiance. _Yes, that was it.It was something he had never expected to see from the human girl. She cried more than any person should and constantly allowed her emotions to swell into enormous waves that would crash upon the rocks out of her outer being; but yet, she could muster something so invigoratingly intense from deep within. His past thoughts echoed in his mind, but it didn't matter. He had accomplished the deed and there was nothing else to it. Ulquiorra's pace slowed when he realized Aizen's domain lay just ahead. In the distance, he could make out his Lord's form as well as the grin upon Ichimaru Gin's features. He resisted the urge to sigh.

"Ah, Ulquiorra," Aizen resounded as Ulquiorra bowed before him. "Done already?"

"Yes, my lord," he answered. "The human woman has accomplished her tasks successfully." Aizen nodded thoughtfully in response, smiling as he seemed to contemplate on something. He looked over at Gin, who was still grinning ear to ear.

"You appear awfully…" he paused, shifting in his spot.

"Stressed, don'tcha think?" Gin chirped with a chuckle. Ulquiorra only regarded him darkly out of the corner of his eyes. Aizen seemed to nod in accordance. For a fleeting moment Ulquiorra thought that there was one other person he hated more than Grimmjow.

Stressed? Ulquiorra found himself none too pleased to hear such a word used to describe his demeanor. Clearly, his troubles with Orihime were more written upon his features than he himself had realized.

"I am quite fine," Ulquiorra responded curtly.

"I take it our little prisoner is proving to be a handful, hmm?" Aizen's smooth voice reverberated off the high walls surrounding the trio. Ulquiorra would've scoffed at the notion, had it not been against his nature. She was a complete annoyance, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Looking up at his master, expression unchanged, it was slightly apparent that his patience was waning.

"Tell me Ulquiorra, what do you think of her?"

Ulquiorra stuffed his hands back into his pockets and averted his eyes away from Aizen, with his head held every slightly higher than previously. "I think it best I not provide an answer to that."

Aizen laughed haughtily at his response and gestured with an outstretched hand towards the espada. "Go on."

Repressing the urge to sigh once again, Ulquiorra proceeded to answer his lord's question. "The woman's powers may be unique, but I still regard her as nothing more than the usual, stubborn, and impudent human trash."

"Ahh, is that so?"

"Yes, my lord," he answered. "I will continue to make sure she is kept alive for as long as she proves useful, of course."

"Tell me. Do you know much about human nature, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra found he could only stare questioningly at Aizen, who had risen from his throne. Why would he have had to know anything about useless humans? The human girl was provided a spacious room and given three regular meals every day. There couldn't be much else to it, he concluded. "My Lord?"

Oh, but he was so wrong. So _very _wrong.

"You see, Ulquiorra, you can provide humans with nourishment and shelter, but that's not all there is to it," Aizen mused. "If you let the human soul decay, they become but breathing corpses."

"Oh, so scary!" Gin chimed in once again. Ulquiorra only found himself confused by Aizen's words, though his face didn't show it. His eyebrows only furrowed together in a discreet manner.

"You can't destroy _every_ bit of hope she retains, otherwise she'll wither away to nothing. We don't want that for our precious desert flower, now do we?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Understood, my lord." He didn't comprehend it completely, but his task was clear enough: he needed to keep her physically and _mentally_ well. Such a thing was easier said than done, however. He decided, after being dismissed by Aizen, that he had to stop by the immense libraries of Szayel Aporro Grantz to pick up some research materials. If the octava espada didn't have a book about the human soul, then no one would. Bidding Aizen farewell with silence and a bow, Ulquiorra turned back from where he came and disappeared into the distance; two sets of eyes watching his figure grow smaller into the distance.

"This is goin' ta be interestin'."

"Yes, Gin. I think you're correct."

* * *

The next day had arrived agonizingly slow for Orihime. Sleep had eluded her once again, for when she closed her eyes, thoughts and visions of those left behind flooded her mind. Ruminations of Rukia, Ishida and Sado; especially those of Ichigo and his ever vibrant smile. She dipped her head and sighed dismally. She longed for the days that seemed so long since past. Being held prisoner within the confines of Los Noches made her appreciate the life she had back in Karakura town. Orihime found that if she closed her eyes and thought really hard, that she could imagine herself back there once again. Back at Elysium. She could hear the laughter of her friends float through her ears, the rustle of the leaves in the trees when a breeze would make them dance, and all the other sounds and sights that she never quite appreciated as much as she did now.

But, she had to open her eyes and live in reality eventually. Much to her abysmal dismay, her field of vision was filled with the blinding white that was her personal daily hell. Days could come and go as they pleased, and Orihime would probably be none the wiser. Day was night, and night was day in the monotony that her life had taken on. Her keeper would come at the same times every day with her meals and utter the same robotic words that threatened to drive her deeper into her personal descent. Sometimes he made her want to scream. To somehow startle a different response or expression out of him. How could one, so human in appearance, be so empty and so cold? She longed for a simple greeting, for a few different words that would make each day different from the one before. But that would remain but a prayer upon a dieing wish.

This was worse than death. _This_ was torture.

The smell of the meal that Ulquiorra had left for her managed to pull her from her deepening thoughts. Her eyes rested upon the steam that was rising above the food that rested on the platter. Her stomach growled in protest at the scent, but she turned her nose up in unwilling disdain, as if so much as thinking of consuming the food was a sin. She was unconsciously swinging her legs that hung over the side of the bed, back and forth as she tried to ignore the aroma. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to other, in search of anything she could do that would take her mind off the alluring smell of food. Suddenly, Ulquiorra's face flashed in her mind momentarily, followed by his words before he had left her to eat that morning.

_"Woman, you will eat. Or have you forgotten what I said last time? I will not hesitate to force you to consume your food."_

She cringed inwardly at the thought of the espada forcing food upon her; or even worse, placing an IV in her arm. Somewhere along the line, she had a fleeting thought to actually see if he'd follow through on his threats. After all, it would break up their monotonous daily routines. But, Orihime knew better than to test the limits of Ulquiorra. Instead, she rose from the large, plush bed and stretched in her spot. After quietly taking notice of the then sun dappled floor near the window, her gaze lingered on the disheveled sheets and blankets that she had previously wrapped herself within. Without a second thought, she began to make the bed; taking great care in tucking the sheets back in properly and making sure everything was perfectly in place. She'd done so every day since her arrival, and doing so made it seem ever more slightly like home.

"You'd think they could add a little color to _something_…" she mumbled, wrestling a pillow back into its white fabric casing. After she had accomplished the task, she stood back and admired her work; though, a frown found its way to her lips not long thereafter. She moved back towards the bed, grabbing the pillows at the head of the bed and shifted them around.

"Ah ha…Something to change it up a little!" she said as enthusiastically as she could manage with a nod.

Silence again. It was absolutely unnerving to Orihime; the everlasting quiet that seemed to be swathed around her. But, the time was approaching for Ulquiorra to return and make sure she had eaten. She took hold of the platter, eyeing the – not surprisingly – dull array of food that lay upon it.

'_If only they gave me some bean paste and honey…It would taste so much better!'_ she thought, though she quickly expelled them from her mind. She looked about the room anxiously until her orbs settled upon the lofty couch that lay on the other side of the room. What she was about to do was certainly not intelligent by any measure, but she couldn't do it any longer. She couldn't accept their fake overlooking of her well-being, but most of all, she couldn't take the feelings of guilt that would rise within her.

Knowing his arrival was imminent, Orihime quickly stashed the food under the couch after moving it away from the wall; leaving a few stray pieces of food upon the plate so that it would look as though she had eaten everything. She scurried back to the table and put the platter back down after dispersing a few crumbs across the tabletop. Sitting down upon one chairs, she folded her hands into her lap and awaited his arrival.

"I wonder what Ichigo is doing right now," she mused, closing her eyes as she drifted into a lackadaisical state. "Hopefully he's recovered from his injuries…And the others, I-," she trailed off, her voice becoming but a whisper until it ceased completely. She imagined Rukia and Ichigo, bickering back and forth as per usual, each with a smile on their face. It was a display she saw many times, and each time, she felt like her heart cracked a little more. So distracted by her own thoughts, she didn't realize her keeper until he was standing in the room.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking about something!" she blurted out, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue under his hard gaze.

He seemed to cock an eyebrow upwards at her, however slightly. "I wasn't aware I asked a question," he said pointedly.

Orihime blushed even further out of sheer embarrassment. She should've figured he'd answer her in such a manner. Strangely, she thought him to be even more cold and to-the-point than usual that morning, and she could see that he was carrying an enormous book under one of his arms. She tilted her head slightly and could only make out one word from the worn binding of the book: _Human_. Ulquiorra drew closer and peered silently at her platter to see that everything had been consumed, much to his unseen satisfaction.

"I see you've finally complied," he said, though he would receive no answer from her. He noticed her shoulders tense up after he spoke, but didn't care to further analyze why that was. She had eaten her meal, and that would be all. Picking up the tray, he placed it back on the cart that a lower level arrancar had rolled in. He turned to leave with his coattails ruffling behind him._  
_  
"I'll be-."

"Back to check on you later. I know," Orihime murmured, finishing his sentence for him. "You don't have to bother."

He stopped almost dead in his tracks by the door, but didn't turn around to look at her. He knew the look her face would retain. He had seen it before.

"You don't have a say in the matter."

Then he was gone.

* * *

More days had come and gone in Orihime's lengthening stay within Los Noches. Each day brought with it three meals, and three times daily, she would stash the food underneath her couch. She was steadily beginning to feel the ill effects of her daily ministrations, and worried that Ulquiorra would eventually catch on. Orihime wasn't entirely sure why she had begun to dispose of her meals, but somewhere deep inside, she thought it the only way out of the mess she had gotten herself into. But, more importantly, that it would somehow amend what she had caused for her friends.

Ulquiorra had come again in the same robotic manner as always, once again with the giant book under his arm. This day, however, was different. He had left without a word, and the servant exited after him. As she went to perform her ritual, she could hear the door click open, yet, no one entered. She waited anxiously for several more moments before her burning curiosity got the best of her.

"Ulquiorra?" she called out quietly, only to be met with more silence. She willed herself to creak the door open just enough to be able to stick her head outside to look around. When she did so, she looked down the lengthy, light-flooded corridor to see that it was empty. _'I guess the servant didn't lock the door properly…'_

"Maybe I should look around," Orihime muttered, pushing the door open even more. Nervously, she stepped out into the hallway, half expecting to be vaporized on the spot by _something_. She laughed nervously to herself and closed the door behind her. _'Which way should I go?'_ She could vaguely remember the way that she had taken with Ulquiorra when she was ordered to heal Aizen's minions and decided to follow that path.

Being alone allowed her to marvel at the sheer height of the ceilings of the citadel she was within. She continued on, silently. Anxiously. She turned at each intersection, quickly forgetting which way Ulquiorra had taken, as well as how she would manage to get back to her room. Little did she know that her short excursion was about to come to an abrupt end.

Rounding the next corner, Orihime slammed right into another body. There was a sudden flutter of papers and the sounds of things falling upon the floor, but all Orihime could focus on was the white uniform adorned by whoever she had so haphazardly walked into. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead and she didn't dare look up at the person's face in hopes that punishment – or death – would be swift.

The unknowingly familiar young man immediately knelt down and began to gather the books and papers that had fallen from his hands. Assuming it was just a fellow arrancar, Tesla only looked up when the person didn't move in their spot, nor say anything. He nearly jumped backwards, for his eyes fell upon none other than the human prisoner who had healed him days earlier.

"What…" he started, rising from the floor. "Are you _doing?_" His words were sharp and laced with what she deduced as shock, or maybe it was anger. It didn't matter. Her mouth hung open in daunting fear of the repercussions for her actions. Tesla seemed to study the young woman for a few moments, noticing at that point how utterly terrified she seemed of him. He couldn't blame her. An uncomfortable and nervous laughter floated from his lips to her ears.

Surely she must've been losing her sanity, or at least she thought as much.

"Please be at ease. I will not harm you," he sputtered as calmly as he could manage. He paused for a few moments whilst he gathered the rest of his papers together. Breathing out lightly, he glanced at her again. There was something different about her appearance from the last time they had come in contact. She seemed, frail. Small.

"Care to tell me why you're walking around here alone? Clearly this hasn't been permitted." Whereas his statement came across rather tersely, his soft tone told another story altogether. It almost managed to put Orihime at ease.

"The servant…" she began, a bit nervously at first as she twiddled her thumbs; looking towards the ground. "…left my door unlocked, so I decided to take a look around."

Tesla pondered her answer briefly; his stomach churning slightly to think what would've happened if Grimmjow, or worse, Nnoitora had been the one to find her wandering around aimlessly. He knew full well of Nnoitora's misguided _adoration_ – as he liked to call it – for the girl. Things had changed since he nearly met his end on the battleground. His previous admiration for his master no longer burned so fervently within the core of his being. The cooling embers still remained, but he knew Nnoitora saw him as nothing but a pawn. He was no equal to him.

"I see. Well, I shall return you to your chambers now."

Orihime, knowing better than to refuse, complied and just counted her blessings to still be breathing and unharmed. The arrancar that trudged on next to her only confused her to no end. She would've thought him fleetingly kind in some odd fashion, but she remembered his past doings. She repressed a sigh at the overwhelming memories.

But, Orihime was human, after all; unlike the soulless ghosts and demons that filled Los Noches and Hueco Mundo. And like most normal humans, she craved interaction, even if it was with those she deemed her enemies. She would take it where she could get it, as she knew full well that Ulquiorra would certainly not oblige her.

"Uhm…What are all the books and papers for?" she had found some courage to make conversation with her escort and looked up at him curiously, albeit tensely. Catching her curious glance, he regarded her with a surprised look.

"Well, I'm just doing some research for Nnoitora," he responded. He honestly hadn't expected her to say anything, considering how frightened she appeared to be of him just moments earlier. He concluded that the fear of him was more than understandable, considering he had been the one to restrain her and make her watch as Nnoitora dealt with Ichigo. He was only acting on orders, of course. Looking at her at that moment, and after she had healed him, he felt almost, regretful.

No, it couldn't be _that_. Nnoitora claimed arrancar couldn't feel such _meaningless_ emotions.

Finally arriving at the prisoner's quarters and Orihime's cell, Tesla shifted the pile of books and papers into one arm and pushed the door open. Orihime silently observed as he proceeded to test the lock on the door. He sighed inwardly.

'_Not broken,' _he concluded to himself. _'I'll have to report this.'_

He remained in his spot a few moments longer, and only when she didn't make a move to enter into her room, did he take notice of the change in both her demeanor and expression.

"Please enter your room before someone sees," he added, trying his best to speak nicely, though he couldn't mask the gleaming sense of urgency about his voice. If Nnoitora saw him, he'd undoubtedly receive an unmerciful punishment for not informing him of the girl's wandering alone without her keeper's protection. Slowly, Orihime dropped her head and nodded.

"Yes, sir," she murmured, seemingly contemplating on something before she bowed her head. "And…I'm sorry about before."

"Ahh, you needn't worry," he said quickly. And there it was again. The same strange smile he had offered her days earlier. She didn't know what to make of it, still, but something in her was glad to see that brief flash of something that wasn't malicious or ill intended. And like the sun breaking through the dense cover of clouds, she smiled as well.

Suddenly, there was a change in the atmosphere. He could feel it; the approaching of a dark reiatsu that he knew well. It was only moments after he closed the door after Orihime, did the tiny figure of someone approaching from down the hall come into his field of view. Tesla blinked only once, and Ulquiorra was suddenly just a few feet in front of him. His green orbs were afire with a dangerous flame.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked darkly; hands stuffed in his pockets. Though he could sense his charge was hot harmed, it didn't take away from the fact that the despicable Nnoitora's fraccion was outside her door. He fought the urge to let his digits glide over the hilt of his sword.

The sandy haired arrancar immediately dropped to his knees out of respect. And, fear. "I found her wandering the halls," Tesla answered as firmly as he could manage; though his shaky voice told another story. If anyone was more terrifying that his master, it was the cuarto espada. "It seems one of the servants left her door unlocked."

To that, Ulquiorra only exhaled lightly. "It will be dealt with." With those few words, Tesla took it as his cue to scurry away back to his chambers with his books and research. Ulquiorra turned towards the door and made sure it was locked before he turned back to whence he came.

Los Noches was going to be one servant less within the hour.

* * *

It was already time for the prisoner's second meal by the time he had found and subsequently dealt with the servant that he deduced must've left her door unlocked. He issued a warning to the other servants scurrying about the kitchen, clearly stating that every one of them would meet the same fate if such actions were repeated. Ulquiorra didn't lie, and he knew it would never happen again.

Entering into her room, he immediately noted that she wasn't sitting at the table as she usually was. His gaze shifted towards the bed where he took in her lithe form, with her back towards him; asleep upon the white sheets. Her vibrantly colored hair stood in stark contrast to the white that surrounded her. He figured there was no need to wake her, and that she would eat when she woke, but something else was bothering him. A pungent smell was waging war against his senses, and he wondered how she could deal with, let alone sleep, with it wafting about the room. Waving the servant off to leave, Ulquiorra padded his way silently through her room and discovered that the smell intensified near the large couch before her bed. A deathly dark look overtook his features as realization careened into him full force.

_How dare she._

Effortlessly, he moved the couch away from the wall without making a sound and found the source of the foul odor. With his eyes narrowed at what he found, Ulquiorra surmised that at least several days worth of the woman's meals had been stashed under the couch. Her increasing frailty and awful pallor her skin had taken on in recent days all made sense. He stood motionless, silent anger rolling off his thin figure in waves. He glanced sideways at the sleeping prisoner, fighting off any and all violent thoughts that floated into his mind. Instead of waking her, he simply strode back over to the table that sat a few feet from her bed and sat within one of its chairs. He remained silent from the chair, his patience in waiting for Orihime to wake wearing dangerously thin with each passing second.

"Mmmh…" Orihime groaned after waking from a long nap. She slowly, and wearily, sat up and rubbed her eyes; only then noticing that someone was sitting in her room.

"…Ulquiorra?"

She was alarmed when he did nothing but stare corrosively at her while saying nothing at all. He had never acted in such a manner before, and it was shocking enough to see him sitting in her room. But, there was something so utterly terrifying about the way he just sat there in silence that it made her shudder violently. A cold sweat started to accumulate along her forehead and along the back of her neck.

"Did you think I would not discover what you've been doing?"

Initially, Orihime found herself confused by his words, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see something out of place in her room. Her face drained of any and all color. Her mouth hung open in embarrassment and realization, not sure of what to say or do. She rose from her bed and shakily stood before him, both out of fear and from the sheer lack of energy she felt.

"Sit. Now," he deadpanned after rising from his chair. Orihime immediately did as told and took a seat where he previously rested. He sat next to her, his hardened green gaze fixated upon her. "Eat."

"I am not hungry," she tried to say politely, refusing to even look at him.

"I am not asking, woman, I am telling you," he said glacially. "Now eat."

"…I am not hungry."

Orihime would've breathed a sigh of relief to see him reach for the platter, thinking he would leave, had he not grabbed hold of the spoon first. In a flash, he had managed to grab hold of both her wrists with one hand to restrain her. Immediately, she tried to get up from the chair and pry her arms from his grasp, but she was subsequently forced back down. Ulquiorra was surprised when she continued to struggle against him. He wouldn't have suspected her to retain enough energy to do so after not eating for so many days. Yet, she remained strong and true to her vow.

Orihime tried to rise again, and he pushed her back down, but, the chair shifted underneath her and they both fell heavily towards the floor. Ulquiorra was quick to think, and managed to still keep his grasp upon her arms tight while not crushing her frail body. Her breathing had become labored from underneath her keeper, and her cheeks were hot with a choleric blush. While he knew he had to get some food into her, he found himself more than curious at the woman's reaction to his following through on his promise. The way her breathing became more ragged, the strange color her cheeks took on, and her overall body language. All were intriguing and so very strange.

When it finally seemed that she couldn't struggle against him any longer, he scooped some rice onto the spoon and forced it into her mouth. A moment later, she spat the food right back out and glared upwards at him; only to find another spoonful of food hovering before her.

"Would you like me to strap you to the bed and place an IV in your arm? You can spend the rest of your remaining time here like that, it does not matter to me."

_'If you let the human soul decay, they become but breathing corpses.'__  
_  
Aizen's words of a few days ago echoed through the recesses of his mind suddenly, causing him to alleviate his grip upon the titian haired girl. An untimely miscalculation, it turned out, as she found the chance to get an arm free and attempted to nudge the utensil from his hand. Instead, Ulquiorra found the contents from the spoon upon his chin and neck as he glowered down at the then paling Orihime. The spoon clattered upon the tiled floor and then there was silence.

Ulquiorra let go of her completely and straightened himself up; elegantly brushing off the remnants of food that littered his clothing. Fearing he would follow through and force an IV into her arm, Orihime admitted defeat. Sullenly, she picked herself off the floor and sat down at the table to finish what remained of her meal. Tears silently started to stream down her face, disgusted by how good it felt to finally eat something. She ate veraciously, all but a few crumbs remaining on her plate minutes later. She sheepishly pushed the plate away and got up; turning her back towards Ulquiorra who she couldn't even look at.

"Since it seems you cannot be trusted to eat your meals, I will stay in your room and make sure you do as told from now onwards," Ulquiorra said monotonously.

Orihime didn't know if that was a curse or a blessing.

-- **Author's Notes**: Ufufufu, sorry this update is so overdue, I've been super busy. Thank you once again to everyone that reviewed and/or added me to their favorites/alerts. I've also found myself very pre-occupied with jotting down every idea that pops into my head for future chapters and haven't focused on getting a new one up, ha. Needless to say, I have many pages of ideas for how this will progress, and I've _a lot_ planned. All chapters from the next onwards will have copious amounts of UlquiHime interaction; I just had to set some things up in this chapter. Please read and **review**. Until next time..


End file.
